The Bet
by Lyzzee
Summary: Bella overhears something one night.


I don't own Twilight

* * *

Jasper. He was my one saving grace in this stupid school. At least he was.

I had asked him to spend the night in my dorm and he said he couldn't. I was disappointed but Alice and Rose decided we would go to the party on the third floor. I agreed, knowing it was easier than arguing. They spent hours dressing me up, but I kept dwelling on the fact that he wasn't going to be there.

We went downstairs and joined the party. But in truth, I wasn't really in the partying mood. I quickly found Alice and told her I was leaving. She tried to convince me to stay, but I just wanted to leave. I left the room and started down the hall to the stairs.

"Jasper have you told her?" I could hear Emmett's voice coming from one of the dorms.

"No Em, I can't tell her. She'd hate me."

"Jasper the sooner you tell her…"

"Oh yeah I can see how that conversation would go. Hey Bella the only reason I ever asked you out was because of a bet. I never thought I would fall for you."

I gasped as I felt my heart break and I fell to the ground. Was our whole relationship meaningless to him? Would he ever have talked to me?  
"Wait did you hear that?" I heard someone ask, but I no longer cared. Tears streamed down my face. I slowly started to move. Just as I got up from the floor where I had fallen, the door opened. "Bella?" Of course it was him. Stupid jerk. I looked at him, tears still falling from my eyes. "Bella darlin' , what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

Before I could stop myself my hand had collided with his cheek. I stood there stunned. I had never slapped anyone before. He looked at me, utterly confused. "Bella?" I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed past him and ran up to my room. He tried to keep up, but I ran track and was faster. As soon as I was in my room I locked the door and collapsed on my bed. The sobs came faster and I couldn't hold them in. I cried until early morning, when fell asleep. I knew no one would bother me tonight, Rose and Alice would end up staying with Emmett and Edward. When I woke up, I couldn't help but wonder if they had known about the bet.

I turned on my phone and I saw that I had over 50 messages and over 100 missed calls from Jasper. I sighed and listened to the last one. "Ugh I guess you heard what Emmett and I were talking about… Look I'm sorry. I do love you Bella. Will you please just talk to me?" I felt the tears resurfacing and decided that maybe I should talk to him. But not today, maybe not even in the near future. I stripped off my clothes and went to shower.

After my shower, I noticed it was three in the afternoon. I went to the main part of the dorm and waited. I wanted to know if the girls had known about this stupid bet, whatever it was. Twenty minutes later the girls walked into the room looking tired. They looked over at me and I nodded to the aspirin and water waiting for them on the table. They had grateful looks on their faces. Ten minutes later as the medicine kicked in, I started. "Did you know about the bet?"

"Which bet?" Alice asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the one were Jasper only went out with me because of it?" I snapped at them. Both of their eyes widened and slowly the both of them nodded. Both of them had known. My supposed best friends. It was enough for me. I slipped on my coat and shoes and left. I took the elevator down and walked over to the park. It was always my favorite place in the world. I sat on the swings ignoring the looks from the younger kids. I sighed and began to swing. Higher and higher I went. I stayed on that swing for hours, by the time I left it was dark. Checking my watch, I saw it was eight at night already. I went to my counselor right after.  
The person sitting there was some twenty year old named Maya. I explained my situation and asked to get my dorm switched. She looked at me sadly and shook her head. There weren't any open rooms and that if I really wanted to get away from them, my only other option was to live off campus. I couldn't, my dad would never let me. We had more than enough money, but he didn't think I was responsible enough.

With a heavy heart I went back to the dorm grabbing a bagel on my way back. I stepped inside and noticed that everyone-Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper- was there. I squeezed my eyes shut and made my way to my room, ignoring them calling my name. I locked the door and sat down at my desk. I might as well finish my essay for my English class. I then decided that I really wanted to know what the bet was all about. I turned on my phone. I sent Jasper a quick text. 'Talk. Tomorrow your dorm.'

The next day I got up and showered. I got ready slowly, not really putting forth any effort. Forget Jasper, the only reason I was doing this was so I could find out what the bet was about. I got to his dorm and knocked. Jasper answered the door and let me in. I got a good look at him. He looked horrible.

"Thanks for coming Bella." he whispered as we sat down on the couch.

"I didn't do it for you. I want answers." I replied. He looked saddened. But he nodded.

"Fair enough."

"What was the bet about?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I was supposed to ask you out and in return Edward and Emmett would pay to fix my motorcycle."

"I see. Would you have even talked to me if you hadn't made that bet?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you go out with me again?"

"I don't know, I guess you just interested me."

"Did you ever think that maybe I had feelings? Maybe I would get hurt because of your stupid bet?"

"No. I guess I didn't. I was an idiot. Darlin' I never thought you even say yes. I never wanted you to get hurt. After the first date I knew you were special. I liked you from the first second of our date. I just never knew how to tell you about the bet. After our date, I refused to let them pay for damage. I was just happy to get to know you." I saw a few tears slide down his cheek and part of me wanted to forgive him. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Jasper, did you ever lie to me?" I bit my bottom lip, scared of the answer.

"Once. I lied about why I asked you out but that's it." He looked nervous and hopeful at the same time. I closed my eyes and got up. I looked towards the door, wondering what I should do. On one hand I really loved Jasper. On the other hand he lied to me. I sighed and turned to face Jasper.  
"You really hurt me when I found out about your bet you know. I spent all night crying." just thinking about it made the tears come to my eyes. A few of them fell and I was instantly wrapped up in Jasper's arms. I sighed contently. He always knew what I needed. He held me tight and didn't say anything. Our relationship may have started because of a lie, but that didn't mean all of it was a lie. I slowly wrapped my arms around him too. Jasper relaxed a little and stepped back. He looked me in the face. His hand came up and he wiped away the tears. I leaned into his touch. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I the words wouldn't come. He picked me up and carried me to his room. He deposited me on the bed and sat down next to me. He smiled and I couldn't help but return it.

"Bella, losing you for just these past 24 hours has shown me I can't live without you. Bella I love you." he said looking into my eyes. I gasped and couldn't contain myself. I launched myself at him, causing him to fall back onto the bed. I kissed him before saying, "I love you too Jas. So much. Just promise me, no more bets." He nodded and pulled me towards him.

"Will you stay the night?" he murmured. I nodded then remembered that he couldn't see me and said yes. He hugged me tighter and I sighed in content. I wanted this to last forever, me wrapped in Jas's arms.

We stayed like that for a while before both our stomachs began to demand food. Jas quickly whipped up some chicken noodle soup while I picked out something to watch. The movie was boring and pointless but I didn't care.

"So are you going to forgive the others?" he asked somewhat cautiously.

"I don't know if I can. I considered Rose and Alice my best friends way before you and I started dating. They knew the whole time that it all started because of the bet, but they still didn't tell me. It hurt to know I couldn't trust them. As hard as it was to know why you did it, it was almost twice as hard to learn they knew. You didn't know me, but they did. Am I making any sense?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah darlin' I understand. But I think they may have been trying to protect you. Bells they know about my past relationships with girls. I have never stayed with one for more than a week until you. Maybe they thought that we wouldn't last long and just didn't tell you."

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you made that bet with Edward and Emmett." I murmured quietly. After all, if not for the bet, Jasper and I would have never met.


End file.
